2008-06-20 SmackDown
The June 20, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on June 17, 2008 at the HP Pavilion in San Jose, California. Episode Summary Vickie books MVP in a match against Kane It seems as though no one is immune from the vindictive ways of SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. Montel Vontavious Porter felt her wrath as she ordered him to face ECW Champion Kane. Despite all his self-promoting talk on the night's edition of MVP's VIP Lounge, SmackDown's Franchise Playa proved to be no match for the Big Red Machine, deciding to get counted out rather than face the fires of the ECW Champion. Then, after picking up the win, Kane had to deal with his own vindictive adversary, Mark Henry, who was out for payback for the double-chokeslam he received from Kane and Big Show earlier in the week on ECW. Michelle McCool vs Layla Just like she did a few weeks ago on SmackDown, Michelle McCool defeated Layla using a heel hook to make her submit. The All-American Diva's win attracted the attention of Natalya, who looked on from the ramp after the match. With the upcoming live three-hour WWE Draft on the next episode of Raw, the SmackDown Diva roster could be totally shaken up as the Sexiest Women on Television vie for the new Divas Championship. Vickie puts Charles Robinson in a match In a shocking move, Guerrero ordered WWE referee Charles Robinson to face action on SmackDown. While meeting with Robinson in her office, Guerrero expressed concern at what she perceived as Robinson's lack of objectivity in Edge's matches against Undertaker at WrestleMania XXIV and Judgment Day. She was also unhappy about Robinson ejecting Chavo from ringside earlier in the night. "You need to experience how it feels from a Superstar's perspective," she said. Robinson had no choice but to follow the GM's orders, even without knowing who his opponent would be. As he anxiously awaited the start of his first-ever match, he learned Guerrero picked none other than The Great Khali to face him. In an extreme mismatch, the 420-pound Punjabi Giant destroyed Robinson using a clothesline, head butt, Khali Chop and Khali Vise Grip. The brutal assault required Robinson to be removed from the ring on a stretcher. Chavo vs Batista In the night's main event featuring Batista against Chavo Guerrero, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero swayed the odds heavily against The Animal by naming World Heavyweight Champion Edge as the special guest referee. The scheduled referee, Charles Robinson, had been conveniently taken out of commission earlier in the night in a match the GM ordered between Robinson and The Great Khali. And, in typical Guerrero fashion, Batista's match included a stipulation: If he laid a hand on Edge during the bout, he would lose his chance to face the Rated-R Superstar for the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. Although Batista held his own against Chavo, "The Family's" influence proved to be too much to overcome. After being counted out of the match by guest referee Edge's fast count, Batista suffered a 5-on-1 attack from "The Family," capped off with a brutal spear from the Ultimate Opportunist. (WATCH) If Vickie can continue to use her power to orchestrate things on SmackDown, how might she affect things at Night of Champions and even at The Granddaddy of Them All, WrestleMania XXV? And with three days until the WWE Draft, is Guerrero's job going to be someone else's after Monday Night? Results * Singles Match: Michelle McCool def. Layla (4:15) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Layla Category:Alicia Fox Category:WWE television episodes